New life?
by SocoO
Summary: La vie est étrange n'est-ce pas? On né, on vit puis on meurt, tel est l'ordre naturel des choses, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, mais bien sûr il fallait bien que je fasse les choses autrement ce n'aurait pas été marrant sinon. Bref. Je m'appelle Eilee et je suis vivante alors que je me rappelle très bien être morte.
1. Chapter 1

Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je vais faire simple =) ceci est ma première fiction et j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à la publiera lors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. je vais pas plus vous embêter avec mon blabla mais je vais juste vous préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous la propriété de Akira Amano mis à part Eilee qui est de mon invention. Bon bah voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez et désolée pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir.

* * *

La vie est quelque chose d'étrange, le monde en lui-même a un aspect étrange. On né, on vit et on meurt, tel est le cycle de la vie. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi que ça marche, on ne peut rien y faire. Mais le plus étrange dans ce monde ce sont les choses qui se passent sans que l'on puisse l'expliquer.

Certains les nient, d'autres y croient et dans ceux qui y croient il y a ceux qui les craignent et ceux qui les encouragent. Je ne fais partis d'aucune de ces catégories, après tout il me serait difficile de les nier alors que j'en suis l'objet, je ne souhaite pas les glorifier, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que cela m'arrive, quant au fait de les craindre, peut être le devrais-je mais je ne m'en sens pas l'humeur, c'est tout de même une chance qui m'a été offerte et je compte bien en profiter.

Je me nomme Eilee, mon nom de famille je préfère le garder pour moi, j'ai 24 ans. Enfin c'est l'apparence de mon corps car techniquement parlant je suis morte depuis près de quatre siècles, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas, je me souviens de tous ce qui s'est passé ce jours-là. Je me souviens de comment la journée a commencé et de comment elle a fini, je me souviens du regard triste de ma famiglia, de mon frère et de la douleur de la mort, et ensuite plus rien. Juste la désagréable impression de brouillard, le noir m'entourant, je n'avais plus la notion du temps et je ne pouvais que ressasser mes souvenirs, pas toujours agréables, et observer ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des vivants que j'ai vu évoluer en avance rapide ce qui n'est pas pratique pour tout comprendre, en gros, la mort c'est la merde. Puis soudain j'ai ressentis une douleur immense, chose étrange étant donné que je ne ressentais plus rien depuis mon décès. Quand ce fut fini, je sentis que quelque chose avait changé, le brouillard n'était plus et je pouvais ressentir mon corps. Quand je me suis faite cette réflexion la première pensée qui m'est venue et quelque chose du genre, « mon corps !? C'est quoi encore ce merdier » mais je me suis vite fais la remarque que j'aurais le temps d'y penser plus tard. Je ressentais des sensations désagréables et je mis du temps avant de comprendre que j'étais allongée et vu la solidité et la froideur je compris que c'était le sol, un sol dur comme la roche mais pas le sol dallé auquel j'étais habituée. Il y avait du bruit aussi, beaucoup trop pour moi qui m'étais habituée au silence. Je n'osais pas ouvrir mes yeux qui n'auraient normalement pas dû être présent, comme tout mon corps par ailleurs. Je me décidais finalement à observer l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je ne fus pas aveuglée par une quelconque lumière trop intense remerciais Dieu ou qui que ce soit qui m'est fait revenir de l'avoir fait e, pleine nuit. Une fois que mes yeux furent habitués à cette nouvelle obscurité je pus discerner la ruelle dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'était étroit, sombre, il y régnait une atmosphère assez pesante qui me mit directement à l'aise, cela me rappelait ma première vie. En effet, première, car j'avais rapidement compris que je m'étais vu offert une nouvelle vie. Un bouddhiste aurait dit que je m'été réincarnais mais je sentais au plus profond de moi-même que ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais celle que j'avais toujours été, avec quelques années de moins, me fis je la remarque en regardant mon corps qui étais celui de mes sept ans.

- Il manquait plus que ça tient, soupirais je. Bon faisons le topo, comme il dise aujourd'hui, je suis morte il y a une durée indéterminée, j'ai vécu une mort d'enfer en m'emmerdant la plupart du temps, j'ai souffert le martyr pour une raison tout aussi indéterminée que l'époque dans laquelle une force supérieur vient de me faire ressusciter, et, alors que le corps que j'avais en mourant était en excellente santé, fort et vif bref le top du top quoi, il a fallu que la dite force supérieur me donne mon corps de gamine faible et malade, je fis une pause plus ou moins longue, digérant ce qui m'arrivait, avant de m'exclamer. Mais je suis maudite ou quoi !? qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça !?

- Heu, tu vas bien ? entendis-je venir de derrière moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc venir le deuxième chapitre qui sera plus long que le premier ( qui était vraiment court désolée ).

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, il se peut encore une fois qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse par ailleurs, je fais en sorte qu'il y en est le moins possible.

* * *

Précédemment

_- Il manquait plus que ça tient, soupirais je. Bon faisons le topo, comme il dise aujourd'hui je suis morte il y a une durée indéterminée, j'ai vécu une mort d'enfer en m'emmerdant la plupart du temps, j'ai souffert le martyr pour une raison tout aussi indéterminée que l'époque dans laquelle une force supérieur vient de me faire ressusciter, et, alors que le corps que j'avais en mourant était en excellente santé, fort et vif bref le top du top quoi, il a fallu que la dite force supérieur me donne mon corps de gamine faible et malade, je fis une pause plus ou moins longue, digérant ce qui m'arrivait, avant de m'exclamer. Mais je suis maudite ou quoi !? qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça !?_

_- Heu, tu vas bien ? entendis-je venir de derrière moi._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je me retournais dans un sursaut et me relevais rapidement, trop rapidement, dans ma précipitation je ne pensais pas à mes jambes qui n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis fort longtemps et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je perdis l'équilibre. Je me retrouvais donc les quatre fer en l'air devant un inconnu qui m'avait surprise à parler toute seul, je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleur entrée en matière avec la première personne vivante que je croisais depuis ma mort. J'étais vraiment maudite. Je finis tout de même par me relever sous le regard du garçon qui me regardait toujours comme si j'étais une demeuré.

- Oui, ça va merci, finis je par répondre avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Curieuse je me mis à observer mon interlocuteur de plus près. Il devait avoir à peu près sept ans, mon âge en somme, il était plutôt grand, plus que moi c'était certain, mais ce qui me marqua le plus ce fut ses yeux, ils étaient rouges et leur expression m'indiqua tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Le gamin devant moi était fort, très fort, et il le savait. Je ne pouvais pas bien voir son corps mais je devinais à sa posture ce que son regard me criait. Il savait se battre, il en avait pris l'habitude et en ce moment même il sentait que je pouvais être une menace pour sa vie. Tous ces éléments réunis me permirent de me faire une idée de sa personnalité et l'envie de devenir amie avec lui me prit. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais il m'était sympathique, d'une certaine manière il me rappelait ma propre enfance et j'avais envie de lui montrer ce que la vie pouvait apporter.

Je mis fin à ma réflexion et remarquais que lui aussi me fixer du regard. Je lui offris un de mes rares sourires sincères, ceux que je ne réservais qu'à ma famille, mais je le sentais, ce gamin allait devenir ma famille et cela me fit chaud au cœur de savoir que je ne serais peut-être pas si seule. Il sembla déstabiliser par mon sourire mais finit par me le rendre, hésitant. On voyait qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude et je fus heureuse qu'il me soit destiné. Je lui tendis finalement la main et me présentais.

- Moi c'est Eilee et j'ai sept ans, et toi ?

- Xanxus, me répondit-il en prenant ma main avec hésitation, sept ans aussi.

- On a donc bien le même âge, enchaînais je ravie, c'est tant mieux.

- Mmmh,…

Il semblait vouloir me poser une question mais ne savais pas comment le faire, je l'encourageais donc du regard.

- J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi as-tu dis être maudite ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité, il m'aurait prise pour une folle, mais d'un autre côté devoir lui mentir me dérangeais pour une raison totalement inconnue, après tout ce n'étais pas comme si je n'avais jamais mentis de ma vie, j'ai un don pour le mensonge tout comme pour la manipulation, mon frère me répétais sans cesse que j' aurais dû être comédienne ou alors politicienne, non, là n'étais pas le problème. Je me sentais coupable de ne serais ce que vouloir lui mentir et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Eh bien en fait c'est assez compliqué à expliquer et moi-même je ne comprends pas vraiment tout, mais pour faire simple je viens de me réveiller dans cette ruelle alors que je ne devrais pas être là, m'entendis je dire sans pouvoir m'arrêter, pour tout te dire je ne sais même pas en quelle année on est, fini je avec un sourire gêné.

Xanxus me regardait septique, hésitant sûrement entre me croire ou m'amener chez un médecin pour voir si je n'avais pas reçu un coup à la tête. Je me décidais donc à lui épargner cette peine.

- Je peux comprendre que ce que je viens de te dire puisse te laisser sceptique, honnêtement à ta place je n'aurais même pas prit la peine d'écouter plus longtemps et je serais partie, mais ne crois-tu pas que si ce que je disais était faut je te le dirais au risque de me faire interner dans un de ces hôpitaux spécialisés dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas menti, je suis une pro dans ce domaine, mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue je ne voulais pas te mentir, je ne le pouvais pas.

J'arrêtais enfin mon monologue, réalisant à quel point j'avais parlé, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis plutôt le genre de fille qui écoute même si parfois il m'arrive de beaucoup parler sur un sujet, cela était rare.

Le garçon me faisant face semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Il finit tout de même par me faire part de sa pensée.

- C'est vrai que tu parles plus comme une adulte que comme une enfant et que tu as l'air d'être assez intelligente pour savoir quand mentir,… mais je ne sais pas trop si je peux te croire.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être très intelligent toi aussi et si ça peut te convaincre je pourrais te raconter mon histoire, et tu pourras me poser les questions que tu veux, lui dis-je en souriant calmement, mais tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi tendu, je ne compte pas te faire de mal, de toute façon avec ce corps d'enfant je ne sais pas trop ce dont je suis capable, finis-je.

Il réfléchit pendant quelque minute à ce que je venais de lui proposer, cherchant sûrement à comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. J'étais vraiment stupéfaite de l'attitude de ce gamin, gamin que je devrais m'habituer à appeler par son nom, me trouvant dans un corps ayant le même âge que le sien cela était plus approprié.

- Je veux bien te laisser une chance de me prouver que tu as raison mais à une seule condition, commença-t-il.

- Quelle est-elle ? demandais-je.

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre, je veux que tu me fasses progresser, que tu m'entraînes, dit-il, sûr de lui.

- Tu es vraiment certain de ta demande ?

- Absolument, me répondit-il et la lueur que je voyais danser dans ses yeux ne me permis pas d'en douter.

Je continuais tout même pour être certaine.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? car sache qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible et que ce sera difficile, long et très sûrement douloureux, de plus je ne pourrais peut être pas t'aider en cas de problème tant que je ne suis pas certaine des possibilités de ce corps.

- C'est ce que je veux, me dit-il simplement.

Sa détermination m'arracha un sourire, je savais d'avance qu'il me rendrait fière.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre qui est tout de même plus long que le précédent, si vous souhaitez que les prochains chapitres à venir soient plus long dites le moi.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez =) à la prochaine fois.


End file.
